Nyami Gatto Selvaggio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860316 |no = 8168 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una giovane ladra Morokai proveniente da Baldemar. Nella speranza di ritrovare sua sorella, Nyami si recava spesso negli accampamenti degli schiavi per trovare informazioni. In molte occasioni si imbatteva in un eccentrico Deva che cercava di comunicare da solo con gli schiavi. Non c’è bisogno di dire che dovunque egli andasse si scatenava il caos. Mentre gli schiavi lo accoglievano a gran voce donandogli spade, lance e frecce, Nyami faceva razzia del bottino e delle informazioni che trovava nell’accampamento vuoto. Mentre la sua cattiva reputazione cresceva, le imprese da lei compiute arrivarono alle orecchie dei Signori. Stanchi dei disturbi che arrecava, fu ordinato a degli assassini di rintracciarla. Nonostante essi facessero del loro meglio, Nyami dimostrava di essere troppo veloce e scaltra per loro. Gli assassini la chiamavano “Gatto Ombra”, poiché era come un fascio d’ombra sempre presente ma impossibile da catturare. |summon = N... Nooo? Non posso... prenderlo? Perché no? Ne ho... bisogno... Magari sì? |fusion = Fu...shione? Cosa... è? È... Si... mangia? |evolution = *Sogghigna* Nuovi... fiocchi! Sono... Sono... più alta? |hp_base = 3985 |atk_base = 1746 |def_base = 1362 |rec_base = 1662 |hp_lord = 5693 |atk_lord = 2495 |def_lord = 1947 |rec_lord = 2375 |hp_anima = 6435 |rec_anima = 2177 |atk_breaker = 2688 |def_breaker = 1749 |def_guardian = 2145 |atk_guardian = 2297 |hp_oracle = 5251 |rec_oracle = 2672 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 40 |ls = Doppio Sfavillio di Sampe |lsdescription = +40% ATT; aumenta del 10% la frequenza dei colpi critici; aumenta molto i danni critici e da Scintilla |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 100% Critical multiplier & 75% Spark boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Zampe Notturne |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; ripristina completamente la propria barra BB; aumenta i danni BB di tutti gli alleati per 3 turni |bbnote = 200% BB boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Zoom! |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; potente combo di 2 attacchi di tenebra su un solo nemico (l’uso consecutivo aumenta i danni); permette Furtività aumentando così la propria frequenza di colpi critici per 2 turni |sbbnote = +200% multiplier per each use (max 3x, only for single foe target), 60% boost to own Critical rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |ccsbbt = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |sbbhits2 = 2 |sbbdc2 = 2 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 100~700 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ccubbt = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |bb1 =* * |bb10 =* * |sbb1 =* * * a sè |sbb10 =* * * a sè |evofrom = 860315 |evointo = 860317 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 750122 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Nyami 6 }}